Clemont Dylser
Clemont Dylser is the Gym Leader of the Lumiose Gym and a former traveling companion of Ash. Appearance Clemont is a young boy with pale skin and medium length bright yellow messy hair that appears somewhat electrified with a lightning-bolt shaped tuft of hair sprouting from the top of his head. He is small in stature and appears to be a child prodigy. He wears large round glasses which obscure his eyes, and a blue jumpsuit with a yellow collar, and yellow stripes on the knees and bottom cuffs. He sports a backpack-like cybernetic contraption (which he invented himself) on his back, with two robotic extensions which he uses to absorb solar and lunar energy (one appears to resemble like the sun, while the other resembles the moon). The white moon-like contraption also appears to be a cybernetic arm (which he calls The Aipom Arm) which he uses to grip and hold objects like a hand. On his feet he wears black shoes with white soles. Personality Being a Gym Leader, Clemont has a great deal of Pokémon knowledge and often shares this information with his friends when necessary, like Brock and Cilan. Clemont is not very athletic, as he easily gets tired while running, or fails to do tasks that require physical activity like gliding with a wingsuit. Despite this, if the situation calls for it, he can have a reckless side, as shown when he grabbed a rock, jumped in the air, and aggressively smashed the remote that Team Rocket were using to trap all the Rhyhorn and Pikachu in a cage. Clemont is an intelligent inventor who takes pride in his gadgets and science in general, and although his devices usually do what he wants them to do, they only function for a few minutes or even a few seconds before exploding. Whenever he introduces one of his inventions, his glasses shine and he usually says, "The future is now, thanks to science!", demonstrating his anticipation of situations that require the help of his machines. He claims to have an invention for just about every situation the group find themselves in, regardless of the nature of said situation, even normally inconceivable ones like alternate dimension traveling. When confronting Xerosic, he expressed the belief that inventions should be used to help people and Pokémon get along, as opposed to the other scientist, who believed such inventions could not truly change the world. Even if he takes pride in his accomplishments, Clemont has a tendency to be very modest around people outside of his close acquaintances and friends. For example, when Team Rocket (in disguise) was complimenting him on his inventions, he was visibly embarrassed but gratified all the same. In addition to this, Clemont is apparently afraid of being seen on-camera. When Bonnie wanted him to make his own Pokévision video, he was shaking the entire time on screen and kept blushing and stammering. Later on, when he and the others posed for a group photo with Korrina, he was standing rigidly and had a forced smile on his face while the others were all very relaxed. Clemont has also shown particular nervousness about trying new things in general as He was extremely anxious about riding a Skiddo, so the Pokémon sensed that fear and kept bucking him off of it. History Prior to becoming a Gym Leader, Clemont used to study at an academy specializing in Electric-type Pokémon in his youth, having been sent there by his father Meyer. His old teacher Éclairisse described him as a brilliant student, also indicated by how he was still a child when he graduated, when most other graduates were young adults or adults. Despite this, Clemont had trouble with the research for his graduation assignment. During a recreational stroll, he found an exhausted Shinx. Without hesitation, he immediately brought him to a Pokémon Center where he was quickly healed. Nurse Joy told him Electric-type Pokémon were often brought in, having lost a lot of energy. She figured they wouldn't suffer from electricity loss if there was a place where they could freely absorb energy. This gave Clemont the idea to build an invention he called the "Clemontic Shower". The idea was a success, being highly acclaimed by teachers, and caused Clemont to graduate. Years later, after returning home, Clemont eventually became the Gym Leader of Lumiose Gym in order to understand Electric-type Pokémon even better. However, he found that being a Gym Leader ate into his spare time and gave him little time to spend with his beloved inventions, so he created Clembot, a "Gym Leader robot", to stand in for him when he was busy. He programmed it to be tough on challengers and that its ideal opponent would have at least four Badges. However, this went wrong, as it caused Clembot to reject challengers with less than four Badges and instead of just being 'tough', Clembot turned violent and would shock Trainers whose challenge it rejected (or, as it later turned out, who lost to it) and eject them from the Gym. Clemont himself was deemed to be an undesired challenger as he had no badges. Clemont attempted to set Clembot to "Master Recognition mode" so he could reprogram it, but it hadn't registered the pass-code he expected it to, so he was ousted from the Gym and cut off from his Pokémon. He eventually gave up trying to reenter, as Clembot refused to allow him past the entrance. Pokemon On Hand Achievement Navigation